The Strength of Change
by Maggie Marshall
Summary: A loose continuation of "The Best Thing" - "Why do things have to change? Why can't they always stay the same?"
1. Chapter 1

~ _It's been a long while but this story has been rattling around in many forms over the past 15 years. This story is somewhat a continuation of "The Best Thing" but it's not necessary to sit through that one. It is definitely a character piece for Jo and Nick so I apologize to anyone looking for more on the kids._

 _The excerpt that Jo reads is from Jules Verne's "Journey to the Center of the Earth". I have seen several translations so the exact wording may not be exact to the original text. As well, "Softly Now the Light of Day" was a hymn written by George W Doane in 1824. Just want to give credit where it's due._

 _Enjoy! ~_

The sunset had turned the sky into a delicate canvas for nature's blush pinks, oranges and reds. The few clouds that spotted the horizon defused the colors until they were all muted with white. There was a soft breeze that held the slightest hint of icy air - a sign of the impending change of season in Massachusetts. The trees would soon shed their leaves but only after painting them in the warmest of hues.

An impressive Victorian house with green shutters and a large porch stood in the middle of an expansive section of property. Forest lined each side of the estate, creating a type of hidden island; the front gate the only indication of the secluded home.

Inside the gate and down the road, the voices of children could be heard in amongst the usual bird and bug songs. This was Josephine's favourite moment whenever she returned home; the melody of the children, her children, lost in their adventures, exploring the world. She led her horse through the gates, the sounds following her down the path.

Plumfield came into view, her home and the school Jo had run since the passing of her first husband. It was an ambitious dream and one she refused to give up on after Fritz's death. Her persistence paid off and Plumfield now had students, both boys and girls, from all walks of life. Some of which had been there since the beginning and were soon ready to head off into the world on their own.

As she approached, Jo noticed Nick on the front porch, fixing one of the railings. Nick was originally Plumfield's caretaker and was now Jo's new husband. After only a couple of years, he had become such a fundamental part of her life. They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time. Courting had strengthened their bond and now that they were married, they had moved into a loving although sometimes hectic relationship.

As she steered the horse and buggy to the front of the house, Nick took notice and flashed her his warm smile. He abandoned his tools and strolled down the stairs to meet the carriage.

"Did ya get everything?" he asked as he took hold of the horse's bridle and stopped the animal.

Jo smiled. "Almost," she replied, handing Nick a box of dry goods. "Mr. Gerson is still having problems with a few of his suppliers. It looks like we'll have to make do with the school primers we already have."

Nick placed the box onto the porch stairs and then extended his hand to help Jo from the buggy. As she jumped down, he caught her in his arms and held onto her for a quick hug. He could feel her muscles tighten at his touch for just a moment even as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are we still on for our picnic Sunday afternoon?" Nick asked, holding her close, trying to understand her anxiousness.

"Of course," Jo nodded and gently broke the embrace so she could look Nick in the eyes. "I've been looking forward to it all week."

Nick smiled, getting lost in Jo's eyes for a few brief moments while she smiled shyly and looked away. Nick was studying her, confused and a bit hurt when they were suddenly interrupted by the shouts of children running from the woods.

"I win, Nat!" Emil declared as the boys rushed into the clearing.

"No fair!" Nat responded, "You got a head start, Emil!" The other boys yelled their agreement but before the situation could erupt into an argument, Nick stepped away from Jo.

"It don't matter who won," he declared, picking up another box from the carriage and handing it to Emil. "Everybody grab something and take it into the house."

The boys all let out a collective "Awww…" before resigning and picking up the groceries. Jo smiled at Nick, pleased at how easy it was for him to step into the father role now. He no longer hesitated to teach, discipline or guide the children. It had taken some time but it was like running Plumfield with Fritz again. Sort of. Maybe if Fritz had been less academic and more - woodsy. Jo did the majority of the school lessons, allowing Nat to take over a few from time to time. And, of course, she still managed most of the household responsibilities. But when it came to the kids, there was no question of Nick's authority and Jo coached only when necessary. The mutual respect between both Nick and the children made things so much easier and Jo enjoyed watching their interactions. Nick's pride was unmistakable.

Jo followed Nick and the boys into the house - the smells of their favourite chicken dinner hit them as they walked through the door. The groceries promptly found their way into the kitchen where everyone found Asia hard at work. After the boys dropped their cargo, they took off running out the back door.

"Supper will be ready in a half hour," the housekeeper called as the door slammed shut. She shook her head and smiled at Jo, "How did things go in town? Did you get to Orchard House?"

"Yes," Jo sighed as she removed her hat, setting it on the table. She moved to empty one of the boxes. "Father is still suffering some pain but his doctor believes it's from the flu he had a few weeks ago." Jo took out a few jars and placed them in the pantry. "He was in good spirits and Marmee seems to think that he's on the mend."

Nick handed her a few more jars and then moved in to sneak a peek at what Asia had cooking on the stove. "That's good," he said, grabbing a bit out of the pot. "He'll have to get better soon. Thanksgiving is coming up and he won't want to miss Asia's stuffing."

Asia shooed him away. "You get outta here before I stuff you."

Nick smiled and gave Jo a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the front door. "I'll be back after I finish fixin' that railing."

Jo chuckled as she watched him leave. "I better get the rest of this put away - and then I can help you feed this group."

Asia smiled. "I'm guessing they'll be a hungry bunch tonight!"

XXXXX

Nick made his way up the stairs, extinguishing a few of the lamps on his way to bed. Sleeping in the house was still strange to him and it had taken some getting used to. After being on the merchant ships, having a real bedroom and an actual bed was so odd; Nick had been accustomed to just sleeping wherever he could. Jo had tried her best to make the transition easier and was thrilled when Nick had offered to make a brand new bed for the both of them. It wasn't anything fancy, just something sturdy and carefully crafted. But it had been made by Nick. Fritz still lived in so many parts of Plumfield and the idea of Nick putting his own mark in the house was a great way to open up the new chapter of their lives.

Nick peeked into the master bedroom and found Jo already in bed, papers covering the sheets. It was a nightly occurrence. Nick was used to having to force Jo to go to sleep and he just shook his head as he entered the room.

"What are you working on tonight?" Nick asked as took off his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, removing his boots.

Jo sighed and gave him a half smile. "Just some history projects. The children were supposed to give an account of a civil war battle and some are a bit more interesting than others." Jo held up one with detailed drawings. "Emil seems to think that the battle at Gettysburg somehow involved a few naval ships - at least by his illustrations."

Nick chuckled and slipped under the covers. He eyed Jo carefully. He had noticed her nervous behaviour ever since she had returned from town. The way she avoided eye contact with him and how she seemed to be a million miles away during dinner; it may have gone overlooked by others but Nick knew something was up.

"You okay?" he asked gently, rolling over onto his side. "Did you see Dr. Pierce in town today?"

Jo took in Nick's hopeful gaze. She shook her head as she put down her marking pencil. Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the bed. "There's no need," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Nick sat up as she turned to him. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm not pregnant."

Nick gave Jo a small smile, trying to hide his disappointment. "It's okay, Jo," he said, taking her hand. She nodded slowly. "It'll be soon," he replied.

She rolled her eyes, her frustration rising. "We don't know that for sure," she huffed. "It might not happen at all."

"Jo," Nick eased, "you're talking nonsense."

Jo grabbed her hand back and scoffed, the look in her eyes becoming intense. "Nonsense? It's not nonsense Nick." Now it was Nick's shoulders that slumped forward; he knew what this was turning into. "It's been a long time since Rob. Who knows? Maybe I'm not able to have any more children."

Nick shook his head. "Now you're just being unreasonable…" Nick trailed off, knowing he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

" _Unreasonable_? Really?" Jo scoffed, grabbing the papers and pencil from off the bed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she stated, throwing the items onto the bedside table and turning down the lamp. "Obviously, I'm being too _unreasonable_ to have a conversation with you." She punched her pillow a few times and laid down, facing away from her husband. "Good night, Nick."

Nick sat on the bed, deflated, trying to understand what had just happened. He sighed in the darkness and laid his head down. What exactly had he said to set things off? Sometimes Jo's fiery temper was still a mystery to him. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

The next morning, Jo woke to the smells of baking biscuits and fresh coffee. She rolled over and reached out, finding the other side of the bed empty. She sighed, knowing that she had overreacted the previous night. She _had_ been unreasonable and she felt horrible about it.

Jo was just frustrated with the whole situation. Earlier in the week she had felt different; tired and somewhat nauseous and had immediately thought that she was finally pregnant. After excitedly telling Nick, she promised to visit the doctor in town when she was there. Unfortunately, that previous morning, it seemed obvious that the doctor wasn't needed and she was angry with herself for getting their hopes up.

Jo sat up and noticed something lying on Nick's pillow. She took a closer look and found a small bouquet of purple and yellow flowers laying there. Jo smiled at the peace offering, feeling even more ashamed of the way she had acted. Nick was always doing things like this - he was always the first to call a truce even when she was still cross. That wasn't to say that he didn't have his own temper but he could never stay angry with Jo and was the first to see beyond their differences.

Jo grabbed the flowers and got ready for the day, taking them downstairs to set in a vase before they wilted. "Morning, Mrs. Jo," Nat said as she walked into kitchen. The young man was gathering napkins and cutlery for breakfast while Asia was busy trying to get everyone else organized.

"Good morning, Nat," Jo replied, over the commotion. She grabbed a vase from one of the shelves and took it over to the basin.

As usual, the chaos started early and Jo had barely filled the vase before she heard a crash from the dining room. Jo sighed as she and Nat ran into the room to find Tommy with several pieces from one of the bowls.

"It was only one this time, Mrs. Jo," Tommy offered, handing her the broken dish.

She smiled softly, not able to get angry at this regular accident. "It's fine, Tommy," she said, "Just go and grab another one from the cupboard. Carefully!" she suggested as the boy ran off.

"Nat?" she inquired, "Have you seen Nick this morning?"

Nat was starting to place the napkins at each of the settings. "Yeah. He left pretty early. He said he had a few things he needed to get done early today."

Jo nodded sadly and wandered back into the kitchen. She threw away the ruined dish and started to help Asia cut up vegetables for the evening's stew supper. The housekeeper studied Jo, watching her wage some sort of battle in her mind.

"Everythin' okay?" Asia asked, mixing some of the vegetables into a pot on the stove.

Jo looked up, a little sheepish. "I'm fine," she said, "Just a little tired."

Asia shook her head. "Must be goin' through the house - Nick said the same thing before he left this morning."

Jo frowned, knowing this was all her fault. "Did he say when he'd be back?" she asked.

Asia thought for a moment and grinned as the back door opened. "Right about now," she replied as Nick made his way through the door. He smiled gently at Jo as he went over to the sink to wash his hands.

Asia lead the remaining children from the kitchen, taking plates of toast and eggs out with her. "You're just in time," she said to Nick, winking at Jo as she joined the children in the dining room.

Jo looked hopefully at Nick as he wiped his hands on towel. "Thank you for the flowers," she said quietly. "They're beautiful."

Nick shrugged. "Found 'em by the creek when I went to get more firewood. I thought they looked kind of pretty."

Jo closed the distance between them. "They're lovely," she replied. She kissed Nick lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry about last night," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I shouldn't have been so… so…" She struggled to find the words.

"Unreasonable?" Nick offered, a smile playing on his lips.

Jo glared at him but a grin soon appeared. "Ill-tempered," she corrected.

Nick drew her into a hug. Jo held onto him tightly. "I shouldn't have let my frustration get the best of me," she tried to explain. "It's just that…"

Suddenly, breaking glass could be heard from the dining room and Jo sighed, burying her face into Nick's chest. After a few moments, she lifted her head to see Nick smiling down at her. "We can talk about this later," he said. "Let's go eat."


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXX

The sounds of Plumfield's Saturday night pillow fight echoed throughout the house. Jo sat at her desk in the parlor, completing some of the following week's lessons. She chuckled at the screams of delight - the weekly ritual did wonders at getting the children's energy out. Even some of the older students still joined in on the fun.

Nick appeared in the doorway, a torn pillowcase and pillow in his hands. "We got another casualty," he said, grinning.

Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "They are going to keep Asia busy with just the mending. That is the fifth one this month!"

Nick strolled over and handed Jo the pillowcase. "Are there anymore? Tommy feels like he's missing out."

Jo nodded and standing, led Nick back up the stairs to the hall linen closet. She rummaged through the sheets and blankets until she came across a small box.

"What's that?" Nick asked, taking the ripped pillowcase back from Jo. He peered inside as she lifted the lid.

Jo smiled. "It's Rob's christening gown," she whispered. "I'd forgotten that I put it in here." Jo removed the gown from the box and held it up carefully. "I can't believe how tiny it is."

Nick looked at the box thoughtfully and he flashed Jo a small smile. "Yeah, pretty tiny," he sighed.

Jo gave him a knowing glance and returned the gown to the box. Unsure of what to say, Jo was relieved when Asia appeared, holding another busted pillowcase. "Looks like we need another one," she said, reaching past Jo to grab a few new pillowcases. She noticed the box as Jo returned it to the closet. "Is that Rob's gown?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Jo replied quietly.

"Maybe you'll get to use it again soon," Asia suggested, her eyes turning to Nick.

He looked visibly uncomfortable and grabbed the linens from Asia. "I'll take these to the boys," he said, rushing off towards the chaos.

Asia looked at Jo suspiciously. "What was that all about?"

Jo sighed sadly, closing the hall closet door and making her way into her bedroom. Asia followed, sensing her friend's need to talk. Jo sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her hands. "We've been married eight months, Asia," Jo said. "With Rob, it took no time at all - I was pregnant within a couple of months of marrying Fritz."

Asia shook her head. "But these things don't always happen right away."

"I know that," Jo whispered. "But Nick seems so anxious, so excited…" She trailed off as Asia took a seat next to her. She turned to her friend. "I'm getting older, Asia. And it's very possible that we might be waiting a long time for something or anything to happen." Jo frowned. "I tried to explain this to Nick and the look of disappointment on his face… I feel like I'm failing him," she finished, tears stinging her eyes.

Asia took Jo's hand. "You're not failing him. Things will happen when the time is right," she reassured. "And you need him to understand that being together through all the changes, the disappointment and the joys - that's what a marriage is."

Jo nodded. "I know that and I believe he does too. But as each month passes, it gets harder and harder to hear him tell me that he's okay with it. I know he's just as frustrated as I am."

Asia squeezed her hand. "Time will tell all things, Jo. Besides, sometimes the best things happen when you least expect them."

XXXXX

A lazy Sunday afternoon fell over Plumfield - an unseasonably warm day persuaded most of the children to rush through their chores after church in order to enjoy the weather. Dan had decided to follow Nick's lead and he asked Bess to accompany him on a short walk through the woods. Nat and Nan took their chances at the fishing hole, hoping to catch that evening's dinner.

Nick had Asia pack up some of Jo's favorites and the pair had settled in on a secluded bank of Walden Pond for their picnic. After eating, Jo relaxed against a tree, reading from one of the current novels she was engaged in. Nick stretched out beside her, his head resting in Jo's lap as she played with his hair and read aloud.

"While there is life, there is hope. I beg to assert, Henry, that as long as a man's heart beats, as long as a man's flesh quivers, I do not allow that a being, gifted with thought and will, can allow himself to despair."

Jo smiled at the passage. She looked at Nick, whose eyes were closed, seemingly lulled to sleep by Jo's voice and touch. She closed the book, letting the words sink in. _There is always hope,_ she thought. _We need not despair while there is hope._

"You don't need to stop," Nick said suddenly, glancing up at a thoughtful Jo. "I like listening to ya read."

"I thought maybe I was putting you to sleep," Jo teased as she tousled his hair.

"Nah," he replied, sitting up. "Just enjoying the company." Nick looked at her carefully, taking in her pensive mood. "Jo… what's wrong?"

She stared off at the water and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry about the box," she said quietly.

Nick looked at her, confused. "What box?"

"The one with Rob's christening gown."

"Ah," Nick realized. He took Jo's hands in his own. "It really is okay, Jo."

She sighed, disheartened. "You keep saying that but it's _not_ okay. I know how frustrated you must be - I am too. It sometimes takes a while before these things happen and as much as we try and prepare, we can't predict when…"

Nick cut off her ramblings with his finger to her lips. "We've been married eight months, Jo."

"Yes, I know! But…"

"It's only eight months," Nick stated calmly.

Jo looked at him, questioningly. "But you were so excited when we thought…" she paused, not wanting to say the words. "And then when I wasn't, you looked so… disappointed."

Nick nodded slowly. "I was disappointed but it's not the end of the world." He looked into her eyes. "I will be happy when we do have a baby, Jo. But it'll happen when the time is right. I can wait. Besides," he leaned in closer, "I'm having plenty of fun tryin'." He kissed her deeply, his hands framing her face. Jo wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the passionate kiss. She giggled as Nick lowered her to the blanket.

"I didn't married you for a baby, Jo," Nick whispered as he began to gently kiss her neck. "I married you because I love you." Jo sighed with delight, enjoying Nick's playfulness.

She placed her hands on Nick's face and brought his lips to hers once again. She kissed him with all of the desire she felt for this man who had stood by her through so much the past few years. "I love you too," she breathed, her eyes holding his gaze. Nick rolled onto his back, pulling Jo to him as she stared into his bright blue eyes. He smiled slowly, taking in the feeling of her in his arms.

"Maybe we should get going," he said gruffly. "Wouldn't want anyone spyin'."

Jo laid her head on Nick's chest, not wanting the contact to end. "Do we have to?" she murmured, breathing in Nick's musky scent.

Nick sat them both up, kissing Jo on the cheek. "We can continue this later tonight," he teased. Jo just rolled her eyes, shoving him gently. He stood, offering his hand and helped her to her feet.

She shook her head, chuckling. "Always fun trying…"

XXXXX

The hallway clock struck one. Plumfield was blanketed in darkness; still as all inside slept. It had been a very busy day; the warm weather had kept the adventures going until very late and most of the children fell asleep as their heads hit the pillow. A sharp and incessant knock on the front door shattered the peace. Jo, asleep in bed next to Nick, was startled awake while he sat up slowly, listening to the sound. He looked at Jo questioningly, in the dim firelight.

"Who could that be?" he asked, reaching for his shirt. Jo grabbed her dressing gown, putting it over her night clothes as she followed Nick into the hallway. The knocking continued as they stepped down the stairs; Asia trailed close behind, shooing any of the children back to bed.

Nick got to the front door, cautiously looking through the side window. He kept Jo at an arm's length, protecting her from anything that might be behind it. Recognition filled Nick's face and he immediately opened the door. "It's Laurie," he said, his voice taking a worried tone.

Jo's brother-in-law appeared on the other side, his face tired and troubled. Jo moved forward, wrapping her arms around herself, shielding the night air. "Laurie? What's wrong? Is Amy okay?"

Laurie stepped through the doorway, nodded a greeting to Nick who closed the door behind him. Laurie looked distraught, struggling to find the right words. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Jo." He played nervously with his gloves. "I've just come from Orchard House," he stammered. "I'm afraid your father has taken a turn for the worse." He glanced regretfully at Jo. "His doctor doesn't think he'll make it through the night."

Jo's face fell, trying desperately to process the news and hold back tears. Nick reached out, taking her hand while thoughts ran through her head.

"I told your mother I would accompany you over to the house," Laurie offered.

Jo stood there for a moment before finally nodding. "I'll just go get dressed," she said, a waver in her voice. She turned and hurried back up the stairs, Asia following after her.

Nick looked to Laurie whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "What happened?" Nick asked, running his hands through his hair. "Jo said he seemed to be on the mend."

Laurie shook his head. "I'm not sure. He is extremely weak and his breathing is very shallow. The doctor seems to think it might be his heart."

Both men stood in silence, letting the reality sink in. After all Mr. March had been through in his life, he seemed almost invincible. The idea of his passing was as unfathomable as Fritz's had been over three years ago. Nick knew that Jo had already lost so much with the death of her younger sister and then Fritz. Her father's passing would leave a huge void in the family.

After several moments, Nick sighed and looked to Laurie. "I'll go see what's keeping her." Laurie nodded as Nick made his way up the stairs. He found Jo in the bedroom, dressed and standing in front of the fireplace. Asia was just closing up a carpet bag with a few of Jo's belongings and she gave Jo a quick hug before going to the door. She handed Nick the bag, gave him a small smile and headed back downstairs.

Nick moved into the room. "You about ready to go?" he asked quietly.

Jo wiped a few tears from her face but didn't turn around. She simply nodded. "Nat can handle the lessons for the next few days," she said, still staring into the fire. "Dan has an entrance exam coming up next month that I told him I would help him study for. Maybe Bess can help him…" she trailed off.

Nick stepped to her, setting down the bag and wrapping his arms around her. Jo began to shake her head. "I don't think I can do this," she said trying to keep her composure. She turned and buried her face into Nick's shirt. She cried softly, "He was supposed to be okay."

Nick hugged her tightly. "It's all right," he murmured, letting her cry. "You don't need to worry about a thing around here. And I'll come up to the house tomorrow."

Jo inhaled deeply, composing herself and lifted her head from his chest. Nick wiped away a few of her tears and kissed her on the forehead. She nodded before breaking the hug and picking up the carpet bag. Jo took a deep breath and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXX

When Laurie and Jo arrived at Orchard House, all the windows were dark except for candlelight coming from the March's bedroom. As Jo walked through the hallway, she admired the rooms of her childhood home, remembering all of the special times she had spent there with her family: the parlor where they decorated for Christmas; the kitchen where she would spend hours talking with Marmee; the attic where the sisters performed and shared their deepest secrets.

While Laurie remained in the parlor, allowing the family their time together, Jo entered the master bedroom. She found Meg and Amy in chairs pulled up beside the large bed that sat in the center of the room. Both looked weary and overwhelmed; Meg's arm wrapped protectively through Amy's. Marmee was perched on the edge of the bed, next to the small form of her husband, holding his frail-looking hand. Her face was tired in the dim light but there was a sense of calm in her frame. Mr. March looked so peaceful that Jo was afraid she was already too late. That was, until her father spoke, his voice weak but still just as loving and proud.

"Is that my son Jo?" he called out quietly, looking past his wife.

Meg and Amy looked up and smiled as Jo made her way to the side of the bed. Meg squeezed her hand as she passed. "He's been waiting for you," she whispered.

Jo nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She gave Marmee a gentle hug before taking her place at her father's bedside. She took his hand. "I'm here, Father."

Mr. March sighed and gave her a weary smile. "Ah… my dear Jo. I am so glad you're here." A few tears rolled down Jo's cheeks as she squeezed her father's hand.

"Did you know," he started weakly, "that when you were born, everyone was expecting you to be a boy?"

Jo chuckled softly. "I'm not surprised."

Mr. March shook his head. "But I knew - I _knew_ \- you were going to be a girl. A tough girl, mind you. Wonderfully stubborn from day one and a wild temper whenever things weren't as you wished. You always got your point across when you needed to."

"Not much has changed, has it?" Jo laughed quietly.

"I wanted to name you Abigail," he continued, "However, family conventions dictated that you should be Josephine, thanks to your dear Aunt." Mr. March looked at Marmee standing beside the bed. She just smiled sympathetically and winked at Jo.

"It is such a big name but I think you've grown into it," Mr. March stated. "You'll forever be our Jo - our strong one." He took a long, labored breath and held Jo's hand tighter. He looked over to his other two daughters. "Meg will always be our nurturer. Amy, our darling." Mr. March's eyes began to fill with tears as he turned back to Jo. "You take care of all my little women, Josephine. You always have and I know you always will."

Jo's tears spilled over as she watched her father's eyes slowly close and his breathing slow. "I will, Father." She gave his hand one last squeeze and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She turned to her mother and sisters, the emotion heavy on everyone. The four embraced, watching over Mr. March as his final moments passed.

XXXXX

As the sun rose over Orchard House, its walls contained the grief of an enormous loss. Jo sat alone in the parlor, the fire barely alive and a cold cup of tea sitting beside her. She stared blankly out the front bay window listening to the silence that seemed to fill everything. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the front door open and Laurie step inside the room. She startled when he spoke. "I thought everyone would be asleep."

She smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed by the fright. "Amy was exhausted; she's been resting for a while now. Meg was able to settle Marmee in a couple of hours ago," she explained, looking back towards the window.

Laurie nodded and sat down beside her. "You should try and get some sleep too," he suggested.

Jo took a deep breath and shook her head. "There is just so much to think about right now," she sighed weakly. "The funeral, Father's estate, Marmee…"

Laurie stopped her, giving her arm a squeeze. "I've already contacted Edward about the estate - he said he'll take care of everything." Laurie reassured. "As for the funeral, I spoke with Reverend Lewis. He suggested a small service tomorrow morning."

Jo sat thoughtfully for a few moments. "I'll ask Marmee for some of Father's things. They'll probably need them." She stared at the fireplace, her face weary. "We'll also have to wire a few family members and let them know."

Laurie sighed. "I can look after those things, Jo."

She shrugged her agreement. "Then there's the food for the wake - we'll probably have something back here after the service…"

Laurie grabbed her hands, cutting her off. She turned to look at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "We can deal with all of that later. You need to get some rest."

Jo shook her head emphatically. "I can't. Not now." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm fine, Laurie. I just need to take care of a few things."

"But Jo," Laurie started to protest.

"You're are wasting your time, my dear Teddy," Marmee's voice came from the doorway. She smiled gently, making her way to a nearby chair. "She's too headstrong - you should know that by now."

Laurie chuckled. "You would have thought I had learned my lesson years ago."

"I'm fine," Jo insisted and stood, suddenly wanting to busy herself. She grabbed the teacup from the table. "Marmee," she warned. "You _do_ need your rest." She started towards the kitchen. "I will make you a cup of tea."

Once Jo was out of the room, Laurie turned to Mrs. March. "All of you should be resting. I can see to the arrangements. Jo doesn't need to do this on her own." he offered.

"I know," she stated. "And we are grateful to you for the help. But right now, this is what Josephine must do to keep herself together." Marmee sighed sadly. "It was the same when our sweet Beth passed away and again with dear Fritz. She finds something to keep her mind occupied until she can move past her grief."

"Or falls apart," Laurie commented.

"Quite possibly," Marmee nodded knowingly. "All of my girls grieve in very different ways. As you know, our Amy has always been very good at expressing her feelings, no matter what they are." She smiled fondly. "Meg is able to find comfort in her loved ones, surrounded by those who bring her joy. Jo, however, feels that she must stay strong for the sake of others and chooses to deal with things inside herself."

"She knows that she has plenty of help. She burdens herself with far too much." Laurie added.

Marmee patted him on the arm. "I'm afraid her father and I often pushed her to take on that burden - when he was away during the war and while Beth was so ill. Even at a young age, she decided it was her responsibility to be the one in charge. But deep down she knows that she can't do it all and will eventually accept that help - as long as it's from the right person."

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the front door. Before Laurie could even stand, Jo hustled out from the kitchen, a teacup still in her hand. They exchanged puzzled looks as she rushed by the parlor and opened the door. Laurie watched Jo's expression turn from worry to relief as Nick appeared in the foyer. She managed a small grateful smile and nearly dropped the teacup as Nick pulled her into a tight embrace.

Marmee nodded at Laurie. "See? The right person."

XXXXX

"We can ask Asia what groceries she might need for tomorrow," Jo suggested to Nick as they sat at the table in the kitchen. "I'm guessing there may be quite a few people - especially from town and then our family."

Nick squeezed her hand. "Asia said she'll do whatever you need her to. I'm sure she's already started cookin'."

Jo poured herself another cup of tea. "I don't know if Rob's suit still fits him - I might need to see if Meg can let the pants down or if Demi might have a pair that will fit."

Nick shook his head. "It'll all get done Jo," he tried, without much success.

"And we'll have to figure out which hymns for the service - find some of Father's favorites," Jo continued, staring into her cup.

"How about _Softly Now the Light of Day_?" Meg suggested from behind them, her voice teasing.

A smile appeared on Jo's tired face and she turned as her sister walked into the kitchen. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

Meg took a seat at the table and chuckled. "Jo knows the words by heart," she said to Nick who looked at his wife, confused.

Jo just rolled her eyes at the memory. "I was only about 10, I think," she recalled thoughtfully. "I was just singing!"

Meg shook her head. "No, you were trying to make Beth and I laugh," she accused. "One Sunday, Jo decided to change some of the words to a hymn while the choir was performing at the front of the church - while Father was officiating," Meg explained to Nick.

Jo smiled. "I thought I could only be heard by my sisters. But Father knew something was up. He was singing the way he always did - loud and proud - and wandering up and down the aisles when he stopped… right at me," she laughed. "He plucked me right out of my seat and made me stand at the front, along with the choir. I had to stay there for the rest of the service."

Jo looked down at her tea. "When we got home, he gave me some paper and said, 'If you think you can pen a hymn better than Mr. George Doane, then please do.' After three hours and not a single word written, Father sat down across from me and simply stated, 'It is of more worth to respect someone's work than it is to try and improve it.'" Jo sighed. "He always had a way of teaching when disciplining."

"Your father believed in teachable moments," Marmee said, joining them in the kitchen. Meg hurried to help her to a seat while Jo grabbed two cups and poured some more tea. "He knew that if children were shown the error of their ways, instead of just punishment, it made an impact that would last much longer than a switch on the backside."

"I see where you get it from," Nick commented, grinning at Jo.

She shook her head. "I am far less patient. Father rarely lost his temper. And with the four of us, I'm not sure how. Some of the messes we got ourselves into as children…" Jo smirked. "Meg, do you remember the time those Miller children were teasing Beth?"

Meg nodded. "Yes, of course! Michael and Margo Miller. Those two could have used a switch to the backside."

Jo turned to Nick. "Meg must have been 13 at the time and I was probably 11. Those awful children would pester poor Beth until she cried. So, I had decided that enough was enough and convinced Meg to help me lock them in an old shed we had at the edge of our property."

Meg chuckled as she remembered. "We told them that our cat had just had kittens to try and tempt them to come with us. To this day, I don't know what happened but Jo managed to get all four of us stuck in that shed. We yelled for what seemed like hours but no one ever heard us."

"The Millers were no help either. They just sat there in the corner, crying," Jo complained.

"That's because you punched Michael in the eye!" Meg exclaimed. "They were afraid of you!"

Nick looked at Jo, surprised. "He had it coming," she defended, a small grin on her face.

"It was well after dark when we finally got out. Jo managed to wiggle her way through a small hole under one of the walls," Meg explained. "She was covered from head to toe in mud and we were cold and hungry from being out in the shed so long."

"I thought for sure that we would be punished," Jo said, puzzled. "But Father said nothing to us - we ate our supper and went to bed."

Marmee smiled and winked at Meg. "That's because your Father was the one who locked you in there." Jo looked at her in disbelief. "Beth came to us and told Father of your little plan. He wanted you to realize what the Miller children would have gone through - being trapped in that shed. He felt that you were punished enough, given the cold and hunger."

Jo was amazed. "Still, I thought he would have been at least a bit angry with us."

Marmee shook her head. "I'm not sure he was aware of the assault on the Miller boy. That might have been grounds for a bit more punishment," she chuckled. "Nevertheless, he was quite proud of you, defending Beth in such a way. He was delighted that you stood up for something you believed in," she stated. "But then again, he was always so proud of his girls. No matter what, they always filled his spirit with joy."

XXXXX

Jo rubbed the back of her neck, trying to massage her tired muscles. The day had been spent in preparation, making arrangements and despite Laurie's frequent protests, Jo had concerned herself with most of them. She and Marmee had met with the Reverend to discuss the service and she had gone with Nick to Mr. Gerson's store to make sure that Asia had all she needed to feed a crowd.

After sending Nick home with the food, Jo had taken to a thorough cleaning of Orchard House. Marmee and Father had a housekeeper, Tillie, an older woman that reminded Jo so much of Hannah that she was sure she had the same soul as their precious friend. However, Tillie had been so distraught throughout Mr. March's illness that she had gone home to be with her children for a time. This left most of the house unkempt as Marmee could only handle so much. Jo's sisters had helped for a while but leaving the twins for too long was impossible for Meg and Amy, being Amy, found herself too upset and exhausted from the previous night. Jo had sent them both home in the early afternoon, finding it easier to get things done without them.

The sun had set hours ago as Jo made her way up the stairs and found Marmee in her bedroom, going through some clothing for Mr. March. Jo smiled gently - even though the night before it had been the scene of great anguish, her parents' bedroom always held special memories. While Marmee knit or mended their dresses, the girls would share the stories of their day in this room. Jo could remember laying on the bed, listening to her mother talk of Father's adventures or getting advice on whatever problem one of them had found themselves in.

"I didn't know you were still here," Marmee said, breaking Jo's thoughts. She unfolded a pair of pants and inspected a hem. "I thought maybe you had decided to go home."

"Of course not, Marmee. I couldn't leave you here alone," Jo replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and picking up a pair of socks. "You don't need to be doing this. You should be resting."

Marmee looked at Jo and patted her cheek. "Oh my dearest, I am so full of sleep and tea, I will be awake for days."

Jo smiled as she watched the small hands of her mother quickly take up a needle and thread and expertly fix the fallen cuff on her Father's pants. She did these things with such ease and skill, even still at her age.

"I can help at least," Jo said, folding the socks and placing them next to a black tie on the bed.

"Help is always appreciated," she replied. "Father's cufflinks are on the dresser in the corner. We can't forget those."

Jo made her way to the dresser, noting the various pictures that lined the room. She smiled at one showing a very young March couple, dressed in their finest. "I don't think I've seen this photograph before," she said, picking up the frame along the cufflinks from the dresser. "This is you and Father, right?"

Marmee sighed and nodded. "This was taken a few months after we were married," she replied, mesmerized by the photo. She took the frame from Jo. "I had just found out that I was carrying Meg. Your father was elated and I was happy - but very nervous, of course. I didn't know what to expect or think I could handle it. You hear such terrible stories." She hugged the picture to herself, tears filling her eyes. "He told me to give all my fears to him - that he would find the strength for us both. He promised we could do anything and we would do it together." She sighed. "He shouldered so much those first few years - I'm not sure I could have gotten through without him." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "And now he's gone…" she cried.

Jo took the photo from her mother and setting it on the bed, wrapped her arms around the woman who she had only seen cry a handful of times in her life. "You have always been the strong one, Marmee," she declared. "You were the one who was there for us as children. I can't begin to understand how you managed the four of us with Father away so often. You were mother and father when he couldn't be." Jo hugged her tighter. "Even as adults, we still look to you for that same love and guidance. At least now we can be there for you."

Marmee looked at Jo, framing her daughter's face with her gentle hands. "Ah, my Josephine," she said, a smile appearing through the tears. "For all the strength I was able to give you girls as children, your Father gave me that tenfold. I was able to manage as I did because I knew he was there." Marmee wiped away a few tears. "He kept my heart full and with the change of each season that love never faltered. I am forever grateful for your Father and all that he blessed me with." She smiled, taking Jo's hands in her own. "And I know we all shall get through this season because we are all together. Your Father used to say, change is necessary to encourage the spirit and comfort the soul," she said as she kissed Jo's hand. "His love and spirit will forever be in my girls. And that is all the comfort I could ask for."


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXX

The following morning brought with it the cold and drizzly air of early November. Grey clouds filled the sky and reflected the mood of most at Orchard House. The funeral had been simple but well attended as many people in the community had been affected in some way by Mr. March's death. From society to congregation to neighbors and friends, the graveside had seen a good portion of Concord pay their respects.

Afterwards, a steady crowd filled the house and Asia was prepared with platefuls of food that were passed among the guests. Jo and her sisters stood in the parlor as a stream of people passed by, offering their sympathy.

"I can't stand these… formalities," Jo complained after yet another group of strangers shook their hands and then wandered off in search of refreshments.

Meg squeezed her arm. "I know but Father knew so many in Concord and they only want extend their condolences."

"And eat our food," Amy commented, watching Asia come back with yet another tray of baking. Meg gave her a knowing glance.

"Well, I for one, am not going to stand here much longer," Jo declared, fidgeting in her black satin dress. "Marmee has already made herself scarce in the kitchen and my feet are getting sore." She caught Nick's eye from across the room where he stood with Rob, Dan and Nat, all dressed in their Sunday finest. He gave her a sympathetic look and glared when he took notice of the next visitor.

Eli McBride, a miserly businessman who had previously set his sights on Plumfield, made his way into the parlor. Feigning a look of sadness, he approached and extended his hand to Jo. "So sorry to hear of your father's passing, Mrs. Bhaer."

"It's Riley, now," she stated, bitterly. She took a deep breath to control her anger. "But, thank you."

He glanced nonchalantly around the room. "Quaint home your dear mother has here," he said, smiling to the women.

Meg looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, thank you. Orchard House was our childhood home."

"Shame it's just so big for her - so much to maintain for just one person," McBride stated with raised interest. "It is a very attractive piece of property."

"Do you have a point, Mr. McBride?" Jo snapped. Meg grabbed her hand to calm her.

Laurie approached from behind Amy, sensing the tension. He placed his arm around his wife, trying to draw the conversation. "Is there something I can help you with?"

McBride simply smiled. "Ah, Mr. Laurence. I am just inquiring after Mrs. March," he said.

"And trying to get your hands on something that's not yours," Jo argued, her temper flaring.

"That is absurd," Mr. McBride objected. "This is hardly the place to be discussing real estate ventures."

"I would have to agree," Laurie stated intensely. "No respectable person would think to speak of such matters today, particularly with the family."

Mr. McBride simply nodded to Laurie. "Absolutely." He bowed slightly. "Again, my condolences to the Marches," he said before stepping away and taking survey of the house.

Jo breathed in deeply, tears of anger welling in her eyes. "That man - that man is infuriating," she said, linking her arm with Meg's.

"He is just trying to aggravate you, Jo," Laurie said, reassuringly. "Albeit improper, he just knows what buttons to push."

Amy shrugged. "But it is something we will have to discuss at some point," she sighed.

Jo looked at her sister incredulously, her temper still heated. "What? Why?"

Amy shook her head. "Marmee can't stay here all by herself. Orchard House is much too big - there is far too much upkeep."

"This was our _home_ , Amy," Jo said emphatically. "And it still is Marmee's. She can manage it with some help…"

"Be serious, Jo," Amy argued. "It's old. There are repairs needed in almost every room…"

"We are _**not**_ selling Orchard House," Jo declared, her voice rising.

"Stop it," Meg whispered harshly, looking between her sisters. "This is neither the time nor the place." She looked over to see another line of well-wishers coming into the parlor. "We will discuss this later."

Jo followed Meg's line of sight and cringed at the crowd. "I can't do this anymore," she groaned, storming her way out of the parlor. "Excuse me," she whispered to the guests. She took one last look at her sisters and ran up the stairs.

XXXXX

As Nick neared the top landing, he could hear soft crying coming from the back bedroom. He slowly opened the door, revealing Jo, seated in a rocking chair, an old porcelain doll in her hand.

He gently knocked. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Jo nodded, playing with the doll's hair. Nick stepped in and stood back, taking in the room. There were two beds, still made up as if waiting for their owners. One was covered with various dolls, a sewing basket and pages of sheet music lay on the bedside table. The other was surrounded by piles of paper and stacks of books, well-worn and thoroughly read. The rocking chair sat in the middle of the room, facing a large bay window that looked out over the yard.

"I shared this room with Beth," Jo spoke in a whisper. "Marmee and Father have barely touched it." She breathed in deeply. "It feels like Beth is still here." She hugged the doll to herself and rocked back and forth.

Nick made his way to the side of the chair and knelt down. Jo's face was streaked with tears, her hands trembling slightly. "Why do things have to change, Nick?" she said glancing at him. "Why can't they always stay the same?"

"I don't know… I guess, if things always stayed the same, I would've never met ya," Nick offered, taking her hand and matching her gaze. "I think you'd miss out on a lot of good things."

Jo nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. She looked down at the doll. "Beth loved her dolls. She took such care with them, like they were her children." She sighed, "I think of all the things she has missed out on - having children of her own or even the nieces and nephews she never had the chance to meet."

"And I think of all that Fritz has missed - watching Rob grow, the boys moving onto college and seeing what Plumfield has become," she said, looking vacantly across the room. "Now my Father. What will he miss? What wonderful changes will go on without his wise words and strong presence?" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "He wants me to take care of everyone - to be the strong one. And I don't know if I can…" she trailed off, unable to contain herself any longer. Jo began to shake as the sobs she had held in for days surfaced.

Nick pulled her from the chair to the floor, cradling her in his arms as she cried. Her head rested on his shoulder, the doll still in her lap. They rocked slightly, the sobs taking over. She clung to his dress shirt, at last allowing herself to grieve. Nick just held onto her tighter, gently caressing her back, trying to soothe her pain.

They remained on the floor until Jo's cries had settled and sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The chatter from the downstairs guests slowly subsided and the sunlight from the windows grew dim. Nick finally lifted Jo's head from him and with his hands framing her face, he looked into her still tearful eyes, "You don't always gotta be the strong one, Jo," he whispered, "I can do that for you. We can be strong together."

Jo smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging herself to him. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

A quiet knock drew the couple's attention and they looked over to see Mrs. March standing in the doorway. Jo quickly wiped away her tears as Nick helped her to her feet. "Is everything okay, Marmee?" Jo asked, concerned.

Mrs. March nodded. "Yes, my dear. I was just going to gather a few of my things. I will be joining Meg at her home, at least for tonight. Most everyone has left and your sisters are just starting to clean up." She smiled at Jo. "Maybe they could use some help?"

"Of course," Jo said, taking a deep breath, her composure returning. She squeezed Nick's hand and rushed out of the room, leaving him with Marmee.

"May I have a word with you, Mr. Riley?" Marmee asked, motioning for Nick to follow her.

"Ah, sure," he stammered. He looked nervously around the room before trailing behind Marmee to her bedroom.

He found her pulling a bag out from under the bed and rushed to help her. She smiled her appreciation as Nick retrieved the suitcase and then she moved towards the dresser. "When Josephine was very young, she was our wild girl. She did everything with such passion and intensity; often her emotions commanded her actions. As she got older, she was able to contain the emotional response, as one should as an adult," Mrs. March said, removing some items from the dresser drawers and making her way back to Nick. "But she still had that fire."

"Then she moved to New York and met Professor Bhaer. Her father and I have always approved of the match. Fritz shared her love of the written word and pushed the boundaries of her intellect. His gentle soul had a calming influence on Jo's wild spirit," she spoke while placing the items into the bag. Mrs. March then sat on the bed and looked at Nick. "We have never doubted Fritz's love for our daughter nor Jo's for her husband. She loved him with all her heart. But with regret, we saw her intensity fade; she lost that wild girl. She still had her determination, of course but was always concerned with what Fritz would expect from her."

Marmee took Nick's hand in hers. "After his death, Josephine kept her focus on her children and the school; she hardly allowed herself to grieve. She was so consumed that she didn't have time to find herself again. That is, until you arrived," she paused, smiling. "Her father and I have never gotten around to thanking you for bringing that passion back to our Jo. She lives and loves again with the same fire she had when she was a little girl. You encourage her spirit to be what it was always meant to be and allow her to be herself. For that, we are very grateful," she finished, squeezing his hand.

Nick grinned, at a loss for words. He shook his head and stuttered, "It - it's Jo that has done me good, Mrs. March. I never thought I really had much of a purpose - kept travelling because there wasn't a reason not to. But coming here and having Jo in my life, she changed all that. She made me realize that I could be so much more." He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "She has changed me - for the better. I respect and love her more than I could have ever imagined." He chuckled. "Although sometimes that spirit of hers can be a challenge."

Mrs. March reached up and patted Nick on the cheek. "Then the two of you are an excellent match. You fulfill in each other what is missing. Continue to be what she needs whether or not her fiery nature wants you to." Nick simply nodded and helped Marmee to her feet. He picked up her bag as they made their way to the door.

Before they could leave the room, Jo appeared with a pile of linens, her face exhausted. "We've got almost everything cleaned up and then I can help you pack. Where do you want me to put these, Marmee?" she asked, a yawn escaping.

Mrs. March grinned and gave Nick a sideways glance. "There is no need, my dear. It's already taken care of." Nick held up the packed bag and shrugged.

Jo looked at him, a bit frustrated. "Well, Meg is waiting for you downstairs then. I will just make sure everything up here is settled."

"Jo," Nick warned, knowing she was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

Marmee took the bag from him and gave Nick a squeeze on the arm. "Take your wife home, Mr. Riley. It's what she needs." She slowly made her way to the stairs.

Jo looked suspiciously at Nick, her eyebrows raised. "What was that all about?" she asked, turning to watch as her mother left.

He simply smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I think it's time to go home, Jo."

She was about to protest but instead yawned and relaxed into his arms, the linens still in her hands. She nodded, "Mother knows best."

XXXXX

Almost a week had passed since Mr. March's death and things around Plumfield were somewhat back to normal. The weather had turned cold and a few flakes of snow finally stayed on the ground. The children were anxiously waiting for the opportunity to bring out their sleds and take advantage of the frozen pond for ice skate races. The cold weather did nothing to stifle their energy and along with the upcoming holidays, this change of season held so much excitement.

Jo's energy, however, had diminished and even though she had spent the first few days resting at home after her father's passing, she could not shake the weariness. It seemed that every morning it was a struggle to get up and she could hardly keep her eyes open during evening dinner. Sunday after church, Jo had rushed the children home and once lunch had been finished, she made her way to the bedroom to lie down. After only a few minutes with her eyes closed, she heard the door open.

"Jo?" Nick called quietly from the doorway. "You okay?"

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "I think so. I'm just tired, Nick."

He made his way into the darkened room and sat on the bed next to her. "You've got me worried," he said, putting his hand to her forehead. "You almost fell asleep during lunch. Not that you ate all that much."

Jo looked up at him and smiled. "I think I'm still trying to catch up from the sleep I missed. I must have worn myself out."

Nick shook his head and chuckled. "I think there were a lot of people trying to tell you that." His expression turned serious. "I don't like this, Jo. You're real pale and you've barely been eating. I'm worried this is more than just being tired."

Jo sighed and put her hand to his cheek. "I'm fine, Nick." He looked at her with disbelief. "I'll tell you what - Asia and I are going into tomorrow to pick up groceries for Thanksgiving," she explained. "I'll stop by Dr. Pierce's office."

Nick eyed her carefully, not fully convinced but then smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Promise?"

Jo nodded. "I promise," she said, yawning. She looked at him sheepishly as he stood, pulling the covers up around her.

"Until then, you rest," he said, sweeping the hair from her face. He gently kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Jo."

"I love you too," she replied, enjoying the affection. As he crept out of the room, Jo closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

The following day was crisp and bright, the blue sky highlighted the autumn colored leaves and enriched the cool fall air. Jo and Asia had made their trip into town, picking up several crates of food in preparation for Thanksgiving the following week. Jo had made a quick trip to see Dr. Pierce and as they returned home, she marveled at all that had occurred in such a short period of time. As the seasons changed so did everything else - good or bad - and it definitely did enough to bring comfort to her own spirit.

As the buggy stopped in front of the house, Jo got down and moved to grab one of the crates from the back before Asia stopped her. "No way, Mrs. Jo," she said, a hint of a smile on her face. "You know what the doctor said. No exerting yourself."

Jo blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go find the boys to help you." She made her way around the side of the house and found Dan and Nat chopping wood.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Jo," Dan said as he split another log in half.

"Would you mind helping Asia carry in some groceries, please? There are several boxes in the buggy," she asked as she passed by them.

"You bet!" Nat exclaimed as both boys took off towards the front of the house.

"Oh, Dan," Jo called after him, "Have you seen Nick?"

"I think he's in the barn, Mrs. Jo," the young man replied and then raced to catch up with Nat.

Asia watched as the boys came towards her and noticed Jo heading in the direction of the barn. Before she could reach the door, Asia saw Nick appear from the other side. In the distance, the couple spoke as Asia reached into the buggy to hand Nat another one of the crates. Suddenly, loud, excited shouts echoed through the air, startling both the boys and Asia. She looked over to see that Nick had picked Jo up off her feet, spinning her around in circles; Jo's laughter could be heard over the enthusiastic hollers. The housekeeper chuckled and shook her head as Nick stopped abruptly and put Jo down very carefully, as if she would break.

Dan and Nat looked at each other with confusion and turned to Asia. "What was that all about?" Dan asked, grabbing another box from the buggy.

Asia smiled while she watched the couple embrace. Nick kissed Jo with such passion as if no one else in the world existed. "I think Plumfield is about to see some more changes…"

XXXXX

The house was somewhat quiet as Nick made his way up the stairs to bed. He could hear the soft murmurs of the children, talking excitedly and he peeked into Rob's bedroom to see that the young boy had actually fallen asleep despite the other children. Nick opened the door to the master bedroom and found Jo, still awake, papers spread across the bed. He grinned at the sight and gave her a teasing look when she noticed him.

"Workin' again, tonight?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his boots. "The doc said you should be takin' it easy."

Jo rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm fine, Nick." She shook her head. "I'm not going shatter or anything."

Nick slid into bed, rolling onto his side. He smiled slightly and placed his hand onto Jo's stomach. She looked at him gently and patted his hand. "Really?" he asked with only some disbelief.

She nodded. "Really," she confirmed. "I'm about 3 months along, according to Dr. Pierce. I guess I should have gone to see him earlier. It explains why I've been so tired lately. There are reasons why I thought I wasn't but he assured me that everything is okay."

Nick flopped down onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm gonna be a father," he said slowly, trying to take the news in.

Jo chuckled. "I think you've already had plenty of experience with that."

Nick sat straight up, a look of terror on his face. "But not with a baby. I've never held one before," he agonized. "I won't know how."

Jo patted his cheek and smiled. "You'll learn. There's really not much to it." He looked at her, unconvinced. "Trust me, Nick. You are going to be a wonderful father to this child. I have no doubts." She softly kissed him on the lips, trying to soothe his fears.

"You'll help me?" Nick asked.

"Of course, I will," she replied tenderly, kissing him again. "We can do this together."

He relaxed again, taking Jo's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Thank you," he said while she tried to stifle a yawn. He shook his head. "I think it's time you got some sleep," he scolded picking up some of the papers from the bed.

Jo groaned but agreed. She placed the papers onto the bedside table and yawned again. "I don't remember being this tired with Rob," she said as she turned down the lamp and laid down, face to face with Nick.

In the dim firelight, he gazed into her eyes and brushed the hair from her face. She sighed with happiness. At his touch, Jo slowly closed her eyes and Nick watched as her face relaxed. He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back, believing she had fallen asleep quickly.

"Boy or girl?" she whispered suddenly.

Nick chuckled. "Don't really matter to me," he said, rolling back to face her. He began lightly caressing length of her arm with his fingertips. "Maybe a girl? As long as she's got the same fire her mother does."

"She will not be named Josephine, though," Jo said through another yawn. "Too much to take on for a little girl." She looked at Nick carefully. "Do you know if you were named after anyone?"

Nick shook his head. "Don't think so. My father's name was Charles - everyone used to call him Charlie."

Jo contemplated the name. "That's nice," she said sleepily. "I wouldn't mind a little Charlie running around."

Nick nodded. "I've always liked my mother's name," he suggested.

"Hmmm," Jo murmured, being lulled to sleep by Nick's touch. "What was her name?"

"My father used to call her Libby, for some reason," he recalled softly. "But her real name was Abigail."

Nick watched as Jo's eyes shot open, filling with tears. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied as the tears rolled down Jo's face. He looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled and smiled slightly. "Nothing," she laughed. "I just really like that name too."

Nick regarded her, a bit confused but relented. "All right then. Abigail it is." He softly caressed her cheek, her eyes fluttering shut.

"If it's a girl," she mumbled, falling back to sleep.

Nick sighed contently and grinned. "It's a girl, Jo," he said confidently. "She's definitely a girl."

The End

~ _Maggie Marshall (4/26/2018)_


End file.
